


Day 25: Meeting The Parents

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [25]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Games, F/M, Games, Gen, I Didn't Read This Through, It's Christmas Day What Do You Want From Me, M/M, Meeting the Family, Meeting the Parents, Merry Christmas, Multi, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, christmas day, christmas food, unbetad, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Peter brings Wade home for Christmas.





	

"Wade relax." Peter smiled at him as he fidgeted awkwardly in the passenger seat. "They'll love you." He promised for the hundreth time that morning. "Peter your family are the avengers! They're going to kill me." He muttered miserably before staring out of the window. "Oh please, as if I'd let them do that. Besides it's christmas! They love christmas."

 

Peter smiled fondly for a moment, remembering all the years of Christmas joy throughout his childhood. The superhero costumes, building snowmen, ridiculous christmas plays. He missed it. It was one of the reasons he always came home from college for christmas. Normally he'd spend the whole christmas holiday with his family at the avengers tower but this year was different, this year he had Wade. 

 

"Doesn't mean they'll love me." He muttered under his breath. Peter sighed but didn't want to start arguing with his boyfriend again. He'd never seen Wade so nervous before and it was so far freaking him out a little. He knew he'd probably be the same if the situations was reversed but still. 

 

They pulled up outside the tower and pulled the car round to the garage. "Greetings Mr Parker." Jarvis' disembodied voice greeted them causing Wade to jump and glance around in confusion and panic. "Hey Jarv. Merry Christmas." He smiled as he parked. "And to you and your companion. I have notified Sir and Captain Rogers-Stark of your arrival." Peter smiled as Wade sent him a freaked out look. "That's Jarvis. He's kind of like an AI butler. He runs the house and kind of keeps everyone alive." Wade just blinked at him. "Jarvis this is Wade by the way." He added. "Wade Wilson." 

"Greetings Mr Wilson." Wade blinked, still trying to process what was being said. "G-greetings." He stuttered. Peter took a hold of his hand and squeezed it reassuringly before leading him up to the elevator.

 

Christmas music was playing softly in the elevator as it took them up to the main floor of the tower. Peter lent across and pressed a kiss to Wade's cheek. "It'll be okay Wade. You'll be okay." He nodded and gave a half smile. 

 

The door was barely open before Peter was being dragged into a tight hug. "Peter!" He chuckled, hugging back tightly. "Hey Pops." He grinned as none other than Captain America released him from a hug only for Iron Man to take over. Wade felt like he was gonna puke. "Hey dad." Pete smiled at the pair eagerly as they took a step back to let him get free of the elevator. 

 

He glanced back to his petrified looking boyfriend and took his hand once more. It was only then that the two heroes even noticed his presence. "Guys, there's someone I want you to meet." 

 

He slowly lead Wade out of the elevator and into the living room where everyone was now watching them in silence. "Guys, this is Wade." Peter declared, clearly unphased by the attention. "My boyfriend. Wade these are my parents, Tony and Steve." It was pretty obvious by the looks on their faces that neither of them had been expecting Wade's presence. "It's good to meet you Wade." Steve said, recovering first and offering a hand for Wade to shake. "Yes Sir." Wade stammered out, shaking his hand with his own quivering one. 

 

Steve not to subtly elbowed Tony into action. "Uh, hi! Sorry Peter didn't mention he was bringing anyone." He said, sending his son a look. "I wanted it to be a surprise, besides he had nowhere else to go." Peter said with a dismissive shrug, wrapping his arm round Wade's waist before leading him further into the room where a large long table had been set up with plenty of seats for everyone. Some of which were already taken. 

 

"Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Rhodey, Sam, Pepper." Peter reeled off, pointing to each in turn as they offered Wade welcome. "Where's uncle Bucky?" He asked confused as he turned to his parents who were still slightly stunned by the new situation. "He and Clint are running late." Steve sighed and Tony smirked. "Yes, they lost track of time this morning." Steve elbowed him again and Peter laughed. 

 

The pair sat down and pretty soon everyone was back to enjoying themselves like nothing was out of the ordinary. Peter silently thanked them all for making the effort to include Wade in conversation and make him feel welcome, he slowly began to relax next to Peter. 

 

Bucky and Clint showed up an hour and a half late to multiple jokes and cheer, not that either seemed remotely bothered. If anything Steve probably blushed more than anyone. Both were happy to meet Wade. 

 

The meal was cooked by Bruce as none of the others had any domestic skills whatsoever. Atleast that meant it was edible and wasn't going to poison anyone. "Well done Bruce, this is incredible!" Peter enthused around a mouthful of turkey. The others mumbled in agreement as Bruce turned vaguely pink. 

 

"So..." Tony began, watching from across the table. "How'd you two meet?" Peter had been waiting for the questions to start. "I uh, well..." Peter stuttered. "At a party." Wade said with a shrug, he didn't sound as nervous as he had before. "He threw up on me." Clint snorted and Peter blushed scarlet. "So romantic." Jane grinned from further down the table. "That's gotta be a Stark thing." Bucky laughed causing Tony to glare at him whilst everyone else gave him looks of confusion and intrigue. "What you guys don't know?" He asked innocently, clearly enjoying himself. "They went out for New Year and Tony threw up on him. Pissed himself as well." That set everyone off and thoroughly embarrassed Tony. "In my defence." He tried over the noise but no one was listening. That swiftly put an end to any forms of relationship interrogation. 

 

As the evening wore on the games began and everyone split off into two separate teams. "Oh come on!" Clint whined from where he say between Natasha and Thor on the couch. "How is pictionary fair? Steve's a god damn artist." Tony poked his tongue out from where he sat across the room next to Steve. "One man doesn't make a team Clint. We can totally kick there asses." Rhodey assured. They lost five to three.

 

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Tony asked as he and Steve walked them to the elevator. "Nah we better go, but I'll see you guys tomorrow." Peter told them, pulling them into a hug. "It was good to meet you Wade." Steve added, gently patting his shoulder. "It was good to meet you all too, sir." He smiled and Steve laughed. "Call me Steve." 

"You can call me sir." Tony added making Peter shove at his shoulder lightly. "Night guys." 

 

They rode down in silence and Peter kept sending Wade sideways glances. "You okay?" He finally asked as they got into his car. Wade nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I had fun." Peter let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and smiled too. "I'm glad. I told you it'd be fine." Wade smiled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. No one likes a gloater." Peter grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Merry christmas Wade." He smiled as Peter started up the car. "Merry christmas Petey." 

 


End file.
